Boredom
by ribbons and chains
Summary: Four of Spades gets bored and Jack of Hearts ends up getting caught up in her mischief, like always.
1. Boredom

With her form shrouded in shadow, the Four of Spades crept along the black, red, and white castle hallway. In her hands she held some old water skins that had been worn too thin to be used for travel, but were still good enough to hold a decent amount of water.

She had happened upon them while sneaking through the kitchens for a cookie or two, in the trash pile bound to be thrown out at the end of the day. So, since nobody had wanted them anymore, the young Spade had decided to have a little fun.

Carefully avoiding her mother's tea parlor, where she and the other Queens were having a nice long afternoon chat over some finger sandwiches. No doubt Four would be in there later for a good reprimand once her little prank was done, but it was well worth it. Seven of Diamonds deserved it, for excluding most of the other female cards from her garden party, and for constantly flirting with Ace of Clubs, when she knew Five of Hearts liked him.

Once she was safely past the Queen's parlor, she ducked behind an old bronze statue of a past Ace of Spades. The sound of the four Kings' footsteps was fast approaching, and it sounded as if they weren't alone.

"Father, do you really think it is wise to marry Two of Hearts and Six of Spades?" Jack of Hearts asked.

"Of course it is! They seem the best of friends when we visit Spade Castle." The King of Hearts replied to his son. "They will easily learn to love one another."

Jack of Hearts had a worried look on his face. He opened his mouth to protest, but his father was already debating with the King of Clubs on the possible unions for Ten of Clubs.

Four stifled a giggle that went seemingly unnoticed by the group as they passed by. Jack of Hearts would know. He constantly played peacemaker between his sister and Six of Spades.

Those two always fought when their parents weren't around. Once, when they were younger, they had gotten into a fight by the stables just after it had rained and after a few excruciatingly painful minutes of the other cards trying to separate them, they were taken to their parents for punishment. Besides being extremely dirty and wet, they sported many cuts and bruises, as did the other cards that had tried to break them up. Some of them still had the scars. Four in particular had a small one on her side that was just barely visible now, years later.

When the coast was clear, Four crept out from her hiding spot and around the corner. After making her way down the crimson carpeted stone stairs, she made her way to the Royal Breakfast Room just off of the grand staircase that led to the entranceway of the castle.

Through there was the balcony off which she would execute her assault.

"Four! What are you doing?"

Four whipped around to come face to face with Jack of Hearts.

"Shhhh! How did you know I was here?"

"You left a trail."

Upon a closer inspection of the carpet, there were indeed small dark spots following Four's trail.

"Ugh! One of them must have started leaking without my knowing it!" Four nodded to the water skins she carried. Indeed, one of them had begun to leak, and was soaking the hem of her dress with an ever increasing drip.

"You were planning on crashing Seven of Diamonds' party, weren't you?"

"And if I was?"

"Then I would have to stop you."

"Not if you can't catch me!"

Now Jack of Hearts was faster than Four of Spades, but she was smaller and a lot more agile than he. So that was why she managed to get to the balcony first and begin her attack.

That was also why, since he had failed in stopping her, he had joined in her prank, having thrown one or two – or seven – of her water bombs down on Seven of Diamonds' exclusive garden party.

And that was also why he ended up joining her in the Queen of Spades' tea parlor receiving a reprimand for their wrongdoings. Again.


	2. Fight

"So you think you're better than me?"

"My horse _is _bigger than yours." Six of Spades smirked down at the considerably shorter Two of Hearts. A few of the horses whinnied in the barn. "You know, I'm surprised a scrap like you can even ride, let alone jump."

"Just because you can make higher jumps than me doesn't count for anything. My instructor was about to start me on higher jumps anyway." Two snapped.

"What?" Six ribbed, "You're going from poles to actual jumps?"

Two gasped indignantly, her mouth a small "O". "How dare you!" First he insulted her size, and now her riding skills! "I'll have you know my riding skills are considered to be quite advanced for my age!"

"Shouldn't you still be on miniature ponies? Why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and leave the big horses to me." Six said arrogantly.

Two gasped again, and clenched her fists. Six noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna hit me? Seriously -" Two cut him off by punching him in the face. Six reeled backward, unprepared for the surprising force behind that small fist. He knocked his head on the barn wall and landed on the muddy ground. He shook his head in surprise, looking up at her.

"Still feel like making fun of me?" Two glared. Six responded by tackling her legs and sending her sprawling into the mud with him.

What ensued was a brawl never before seen on Royal Grounds. It was a shrieking, clawing, ground ripping match. Before help of any sort could be summoned, they'd somehow destroyed the firewood rack which, luckily for them, was mostly empty, tore down a few saplings, and splintered the thinner planks lining the summer barn in quite a few places.

It took several of the cards to seperate them. By the time it was over, Two and Six sported countless cuts and bruises. Six sported a nasty nosebleed from Two's initial punch, and she had gash on her cheek he'd given her in return, plus abrasions galore on various parts of both of them. The other cards who attended them also had multiple injuries, and everyone was likely to bear scars.

"Well, this is just wonderful! Now my best dress is ruined!" Seven of Diamonds gasped, having kept herself on the sidelines. Apparently her dress and gotten splattered with the fresh mud, but other than that, she was unharmed.

Everyone else rolled their eyes and, making sure the two combatants were seperated, relaxed.

"I'm hungry." Someone said, concealed in the crowd of cards. 


End file.
